


Just Role Playing

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag This, M/M, One Shot, Plot Twist, Role Playing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: “Merlin, Sirius, we’re only role playing.”-OR-Sirius takes acting very seriously.





	Just Role Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wrote that was meant to be angsty, but then I thought of a different plot twist XD 
> 
> Credits to my fren @That_One_Generic_Fangirl (now on AO3!!) for suggesting that I put James in a little more in the end.

Sirius’s hand shook violently as he reached for his wand to heal the gaping wound in Remus’s chest. But it was too late. 

Remus looked at him, brown eyes dimming as he said,

“Sirius, it’s okay, you need to let go. Move on. You have so much to live for. You’ll love again. Don’t forget me, but move on.” 

And then the light in his eyes left, and his body stilled as his last breath escaped his lungs.

Sirius cried out in agony.

“REMUS! NO! NO WAKE UP!! PLEASE... please...” he shook with sobs as he leaned over Remus’s motionless form. “Please.”

Suddenly, Remus sat up, surprised.

“Merlin, Sirius, we’re only role playing.” The brunet motioned for James to stop recording the scene. James rolled his eyes.

“I know.” Sirius replied, wiping away tears. “I take acting very seriously, Remus.”

“Understatement of the year, mate.” James commented from behind the paused camera. “You should play in an angsty musical like Dear Evan Hansen or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just HAD to poke a little fun at the fandom which I write the most about XD


End file.
